Ava Adore
by sakunade
Summary: [ItaSaku]On the nights that he visited,it all felt like a reoccuring dream. He'd come, then he'd leave only to return the next night. Sakura felt enraptured by the elder Uchiha's seduction.
1. Chapter One: Seduction

**Author's Notes:** Originally a one-shot for Siluial, I decided to maybe make this into a ficlet. I have to think about it, first. But for now, enjoy this! Again, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update "A Beautiful Mind", I hope this will make you guys forgive me.

* * *

She couldn't help but look outside her window, the moonlight staining against the glass. She didn't know what else to expect, especially at this hour. Rubbing her eyes gently she sat up leaning her back against the bed post. Lips pressed together into a straight line until she moved her upper lip, and a sigh exclaimed. She gripped the pink covers and removed them from her body as she placed gently her feet against the cold floor. She raised an eyebrow before scratching her head.

It wasn't that late, and she knew it was to early to expect but as she stood there alone in the darkness, with the cold air to keep her company, she wished someone _else_ would come.

_But then again, maybe I'm just anxious._

She hated the anxiety, especially on nights like this. To release her anxiety, she decided to try and get some sleep. The least she could do, after a a gruesome mission earlier that day, was to let her body rest. Unfortunately, her mind didn't let her. The more she tried, the more she dreamed and thought.

At this point, Sakura wished that all the unrestless thoughts in her mind would ceast to exist.

Except, for that _one_ thought.

She dreamed many times for him to come and sweep her off her feet. Or to sneak in unexpectedly and catch her by surprise. She always imagined how it would feel to have them connect in such a passionate level.

For many nights, Sakura dreamed as much as she could. Yet, for some reason, these dreams were not enough.

For a year now, the dreams started to become a reality.

He would come when she least expected it.

As much as this frightened her, it also excited the pink haired kunoichi.

Asmile came upon her lips when she began to remember the last time he payed her such a visit.

It was a wonderful night, one that she promised herself never to forget.

The wind started to pick up, and the drapes began to beat against the window. Sakura laid her back against the bed, eyes opening suddenly at the sound of something familiar.

She didnt know whether she was hallucinating or not, but she was sure that what she heard was right.

Without even flinching, she watched a figure appear infront of her bed.

His red eyes were glazed by the moonlight and shined beautifully yet dangerously.

There was no malicious intent delved inside of his eyes. Unlike the other times he came to visit, he was wearing his cloak.

The red clouds could be seen visibly despite the sheer darkness of the room. A hand emerge from inside the cloak, clipping away at the top buttons allowing his face to experience the fresh air of the room. His lips were pressed firmly into a straight line, not a smirk nor a smile.

Uchiha Itachi wasn't the type of man to smile.

She had never seen his smile, and vowed herself to one day see what it looked like.

"Your late, Itachi." she remarked, sitting up once more to look him in the eyes.

"Only because I had, certain things to take care of." he replied walking towards her bed side.

She smiled, her arms finding themselves placed above her knees. "You always have things to take care of."

Perhaps her playful nature will arose a smile out of him?

Alas, she wasn't victorious.

The elder Uchiha removed his cloak, laying it on a chair before sitting down beside her. He extended his arm and with a finger, traced the line that started underneath her left ear.

"Next time i'll make sure not to disappoint you."

She smiled, looking deep into his eyes, before leaning in to press her lips gently against his own.

"You never disappoint me."

Afterwards she straddled herself on his lap, her arms reaching towards his neck. Wrapping her arms against his neck, she leaned in once more, this time giving him a much more passionate kiss.

He delved his hands into her hair playing with her scalp gently. Carefully with his other hand he layed her back against the bed, now positioning himself above her. His knees settled themselves in between her spreaded legs while holding down her wrists with his hands. He smiled, and replied:

"I never aim to disappoint."


	2. Chapter Two: Discovery

"Ava Adore"

_chapter two:_ **discovery**

The Uchiha household was completely dark and empty. It was around three o'clock in the morning when Uchiha Sasuke returned from his ANBU duties. As captain of the ANBU squad, he went on many life or death missions. Each mission, he always reminded himself that he had to return alive.

To return to his cherry blossom...

It's been a year now since the two have been married.

He ventured through the living room until he was finally infront of their bedroom. He grasped the doorknob, and opened the door slowly. There she was, laying on their bed sound asleep. He crept towards her slowly, until he was infront of the bed. With a knee to support him he placed it on the bedside, leaning towards her.

Whispering sweetly in her ear, he remarked:

"Sakura, I'm home..."

She swifted a bit, now laying on her right side on the bed. Squinting a bit, she opened her eyes finally to meet with her husband's. She was surprised to see dark onyx meet emerald, and quickly arose. "Sa-Sasuke!"

Now placing his other knee on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer. "Sakura, I've missed you.."

She smiled, "I've missed you too, Sasuke."

His lips brushed against hers, until finally kissing her passionately.

She allowed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her down on the bed.

For a minute, she believed that Sasuke was his brother. Caressing her the same way he did, kissing her the same way, tasting her the same way...

It's been a secret she has kept from her husband.

She was cheating on him.

She was having an affair with Uchiha Itachi, his own brother.

How the affair happened? she sometimes questioned herself, but she could never forget those days.

For a long time, Sakura plagued herself with thoughts on Sasuke and him alone.

Until she met the elder Uchiha...

He taught her many things, and showed her things she didn't even know.

He was so passionate, and she enjoyed the time he spent with her.

She didn't want to tell Sasuke, afraid of the guilt.

She decided not to tell her husband, and just disguise the fact.

After all, what he did not know wouldn't hurt him, right?

The sun shined against their bodies as they layed on the bed. Their legs were joined together, with Sasuke laying his head on her stomach.

She was expecting soon...

Her stomach wasn't as fully round, yet. But she was two months pregnant.

When Sasuke found out, he may not have shown it, but he was overjoyed. After all, not only was he able to defeat his brother and finally avenge his clan, he was about to have his other wish be fullfilled. They were finally granted an heir.

The only thing Sasuke did not know, was that his brother was very much alive. Sakura would know this, and she would not deny it. However, she did not know who the father of her child was...

Sometimes she wished that it was Sasuke's child, instead of Itachi's.

"Good morning.." she replied, watching Sasuke open his eyes.

"Morning.." he remarked. He got up and made his way towards the bathroom.

Sakura layed there, and began thinking about the past.

She closed her eyes, remembering how this all happened.

How she met Itachi, and how this whole 'mess' started...

If she could, she'd go back in time and stop it all. But, it was too late...

All she could do, was allow destiny to take place.

She sighed, rolling on her side. She loved Sasuke, but she also loved Itachi. Was it because of the way the elder Uchiha would seduce her at night? or was it because she missed Sasuke so much that she had succumbed to the desires and lust?

Whichever the reason, there was nothing she could do about it. Even if she rejected his advances, somehow he managed to do what he wanted with her. Another way to get back at Sasuke, she believed. She would've believed that for a long time, if it wasn't for the fact that he seemed, almost, passionate with her.

A man who was only seeking personal gain by doing this, wouldn't whisper 'I love yous' when they tenderly made love.

Or maybe, it was all an illussion...

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, short. Anyways, the next few chapters will be chapters 1-5 just edited. Expect them up this week as well. So, don't be surprised if you see multiple chapters coming up! I'll be deleting "A Beautiful Mind" right after I finish editing. Along with this chapter, is chapter four for "Bittersweet Symphony". Check out my new fic "uninvited"! Also, I shall update "Bittersweet Symphony" sometime this week too. Woah, I'm on a roll here. Heh..(Excuse my grammar and what not, I should have a BETA reader soon enough) 


End file.
